The present invention relates to a new and improved method of casting a metal article and more specifically, to a method which includes moving a mold into a fluidized bed.
A previously suggested method of casting a metal article includes heating a mold containing metal in a furnace to melt the metal. The mold is then moved downward into a fluidized bed. As the mold moves downward into the fluidized bed, heat is transferred from the molten metal to effect progressive solidification of the molten metal. This method of casting a metal article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,516.